Naruto Akkipuden: The Next Generation
by MelHyuga
Summary: 15 years after stoping the great ninja war Naruto and the gang finally settle in and is enjoying the peace, but what happens when the enemies from the pass come back to threaten the ones they love? What are they willing to do to save them? rated M.
1. Prologue

So this is my next generation fic.

I finally decided to post it up and hope you like it. After a couple of month deciding if i should post one up about my next generation i finally did. It also posted up on my DeviantArt profile which you can find a link to it on my Fanfiction profile. Also if you go check out my deviantart you'll see that i posted up some of the next generation kids up so it can give you some kind of idea.

Naruto doesnt belong to me but belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

15 years ago an organisation showed its face. The dreaded organization called themselves Akatsuki. They were a group of S-rank criminals from the five great countries. People recognize them as wearing black coats with red clouds and bamboo hats whenever they were moving from one place to another. When they first showed up no one knew what they were after nor who was involved in all of this. Two Akatsuki members made an appearance in the village hidden in the leaves, that was then were the organization Akatsuki was discovered.

They were after a certain knuckle head ninja who had the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside him, what they were going to do when they capture him was still a mystery all they knew was that they where ordered to capture him and bring him back to their leader. Luckily they weren't able since he was travelling with one of the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya. After this the Akatsuki disappear until they were ready for their attack. Three years later they showed their faces in Suna capturing the Kazekage, who had the one tailed beast inside him. A group of leaf ninja were sent to get back the Kazekage and successfully made it but lost a life of a dear friend from the sand.

After that, more and more Akatsuki members where shown, that was when they figure out that they were after the Bijuu-tailed beasts. But one by one were destroy by the one who they've been trying to catch and his friends. Naruto Uzumaki and his friends took in charge to make sure that after the death of Itachi Uchiha that none of the Akatsuki members where to stay alive. So they took them down one by one and Akatsuki met its fated end.

After all this they where named "The 12 Guardians of Konoha" being that they were the only ones able to destroy the Akatsuki. After destroying Akatsuki, killed an impostor that was about to destroy Konoha as the next Hokage, stop a war to break, and bringing back a close one, Naruto and the gang made history and are known all over the five countries as the ones who defeated the Akatsuki threat. When everything settled down so did the rookie 12 and they fulfill their dreams. Naruto finally got his wish in being the top rank ninja in Konoha, Rokudaime Hokage. Now all five countries are at peace with each other, or so what they think. What will happen when history repeats itself? Will the next generation be able to stand the horrifying truth that their parents kept from them? Or will they all fall and give up? What happens when the ones you care for are in danger from the same threat that they pass threw? What will happen to the rookie 12 when they face in battle with the enemies from their pass?

* * *

So this is the prologue, next chapter you'll get to meet with our next gen kids!

please leave a comment!


	2. A New Generation is Born

So this is the first chapter! enjoy!

So after the war Naruto and the gang finally settled in and all blah blah blah i know im repeating the prologue but just for some of you to know cause ive been asked this queston on Deviantart where i have also posted it up (link on my FanFiction profile) they asked "Wheres Tenten?" Now I'm sorry to tell all you Tenten fans, but she isnt there. I took her out and replace her with my Oc Melissa Uchiha, Why? cause at the beguining I didnt like her, and still dont. I dont find her being a big character cause we barely see her and know anything about her or her family, heck we know more about Shino than her. Still no offence thats jus the way i see it. So my oc took her place. Now don't stop yourself from reading this fic cause she isnt there, its actually a very good fic from the comments i got.

So enjoy!

Naruot doesnt belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Generation is Born

It was a rather peaceful morning in Konoha, not that it wasn't rare in this village. The sun had just risen, casting its golden rays onto the serene hidden village. Birds were chirping softly, not disturbing the silence, but rather adding to the atmosphere of tranquility. Leaves floated daintily along the soft breeze blowing around the buildings until they finally came to rest on the greyish-brown stone streets. It was such a peaceful morning; At least, it was a peaceful morning until an energetic voice rang out.

"**Hana, Get out I got to go!**" a light blond hair boy yelled hitting the bathroom door while holding himself.

"**I'm gonna piss in my pants!**" he yelled.

"Should of wake up earlier, now, **wait!**" the girl named Hana yelled back.

"**Look women, get the hell out of there immediately!**" he yelled back.

"**Make me!**" "Ugh" he said and sat on the floor holding himself. While he was waiting he heard small little footsteps and looked up and saw his baby brother walking over to him. He had dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. He was in his diapers and an orange t-shirt with a pacifier in his mouth and a small blanket in his hand. It was clear he just woke up not to long ago.

"I anger you, you know, you can pee in your diaper without wetting yourself" the boy said making his little brother giggle. Then he heard heavier footsteps. He looked up to see his mother right behind the baby.

"There you are!" she said taking the baby in her arms.

"Minato, why are you sitting next to the bathroom door?" his mother ask.

"Oh I don't know, **Hana, get out!**" Minato yelled looking at the door. His mother shook her head with a smile on. She walked up to the door and did three small knock.

"Hana, honey, can you hurry up please" she ask.

"**Yes mom!**" she heard her daughter yell back.

"**Hinata! Do you know where my shirt is!**" they heard their father yell. Hinata chuckle and put the baby on the floor.

"**Coming Naruto!**" she yelled back at her husband.

"Now watch your baby brother, ill be back, and Hana when I come back you better be out you hear me!" Hinata exclaim.

"**Yes!**" Hana yelled back.

"**Hinata!**"

"**Coming dear!**" Hinata said and walk away.

Minato look back at his mom and then to his brother with a serious look "Would you lend me a diaper?" he ask making his brother giggle again then the door open.

"FINALLY!" Minato yelled getting up.

Hana came out and was push out by Minato "Jeeze you can be gentler you kno-" she was cut of by the door slamming shut. Hana sigh and look down and a sweet smile came up "Good morning Jiraiya" she said picking up her younger brother and walking to the kitchen.

When she walked in her younger sister was sitting at the table eating. She had long blond hair tied in two ponytails and had the same eyes as her mother. Hana place Jiraiya in his baby seat and took her own seat next to her little sister. Hinata walk in and place a plate for Hana and Jiraiya. She took her cup of coffee and sat down.

"**Oh no, Minato get out now!**" they both heard Naruto yell. Hinata chuckle and Hana laugh "**What! You're fixing your hair! What the heck!**" Naruto yelled at the response Minato gave him.

A few minutes after and Minato came in with a wide grin "What's for breakfast?" he ask taking a seat.

"Pancakes" Hinata said putting a plate for her son.

"It looks delicious!" he said and dug in.

Naruto came in and went to make himself a coffee. He turned and gave a small kiss on Hinata's cheek in which she giggled.

"Oh come on please, not this early in the morning" Minato complained.

Both adults chuckled "Minato if you don't hurry up your going to be late for class" Hinata said.

"Yah isn't today that your class is graduating?" Naruto ask with his finger on his chin. Naruto look back at him and Minato's eyes were sparkling.

"I can't wait to be a ninja after all does days wasted sitting down in a class room" Minato said. Minato look a lot like his father the only difference is that his hair is light blond. Hana was a year younger than Minato, she looks just like her mother but has her father's attitude and she has the byakugan while Minato has his fathers blue eyes. Naruto grinned at them also.

"Huh, dear?" Naruto turn to face Hinata.

"Yes?"

"Your late" she said pointing at the clock. Naruto turn to have a look at it and he was definitely late "Oh Crap!" he said almost dropping his coffee cup. Naruto dash out the kitchen in a hurry "See you later kids, bye honey!" he yelled back. Hinata sigh, but then smiled.

* * *

A man with long luscious brown hair walked silently towards his wife while she had her back turn to him.

He went and grabbed her around the waist "Neji!" she exclaim laughing.

"Good morning beautiful" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too" she said this time turning around and kissing him on the lips which he kiss back. After a while they separated looking straight into each others eyes. A grin pop up on Neji's face "What are your plans for today?" he ask his grin never leaving his perfect features.

"Well we promises Lee that we would practice with him and we have a meeting today, remember" she said poking his chest "and our son is graduating today so we have to be there, talking about our son where is he?" she ask looking around seeing that she and Neji where the only ones in the kitchen. Just then a boy walked in with a little girl following close behind. The boy stopped and look at his parents.

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked raising an eye brow. His little sister grinning like crazy behind him. Both adults separated with a slight blush on their cheeks. Neji went to make coffee while Melissa place two plates for their kids.

"Hey dad, can you help me practice today?" the little girl ask looking at her father.

"Sorry Naomi, me and your mother will be busy for most of the day" Neji said taking a seat at the table.

"Why don't you pass the day with Kohana? I'm sure Hinata won't mind you passing the day there" Melissa said sitting also.

"I guess so" Naomi said. Then something hit her, she turn to her brother with a wild grin again, he raise an eye brow "What?"

"Isn't it today that you're graduating, Akemi?" she asked.

"Yah, and?" he ask.

"Do you know who will be on your team?" she asked.

"No"

"Then do you know who will be your sensei?"

"No"

"Do you know what test you will pass today?"

"No"

"Do you know anything! For a genius you seem pretty clueless in my opinion" Naomi said frowning. Akemi glared at his younger sister, she had long brown hair and the Hyuga eyes. While Akemi look like his father but he had bangs like his mother. Both kids glared at each other, Neji and Melissa sweat drop looking at them.

"I'll be late, see you later" he said and got up putting his plate in the sink.

"Bye honey!" Melissa called out.

"Bye!" he said and shut the door. Naomi put her plate in the sink and went to her room. Melissa got up to wash the dishes, Neji following. As Melissa wash Neji dried them.

The door open and someone came in; he wore a green jump suit with the flack jacket. His black hair goes up to his chin with a red forehead protector. He walk in taking off his shoes for respect.

"Is anyone home?" he called out.

Naomi came out of her room as a wide grin came on "Uncle Lee!" she yelled running to him and giving him a bear hug.

"Haha! Hey there kiddo" Lee said putting a hand on her head.

"Is your parents here?" he asked.

Naomi pulled away "Hey there Lee" they heard Melissa say. Naomi turned and saw her mother walking over to them with Neji close behind.

"Good morning Melissa, good morning Neji" he said with a wide grin.

"Morning" Neji said leaning on the wall. All three adults look down at Naomi who just look back "Fine I know when I'm not wanted, I'll be over at Kohana's, bye mom, bye dad, bye uncle Lee!" she said and ran outside.

"I'll pick you up later for Akemi's graduation, ok sweetie!" Melissa yelled after her. Naomi raised her hand showing she heard her while continuing to run.

"So what brings you here, were you that scared that we would ditch you or something?" Neji asked looking back at his former team mate.

"Not really, I just came here to tell you that Gai sensei wasn't going to be there" Lee said "And to ask you two if we can put training off to another day, Ryu is graduating today and Aneko had plans today"

"Oh, ok. I guess so" Melissa said looking at Neji "I'm fine with it, plus it would give us time to do other things" he said.

Melissa nodded and turn back to her old teammate "So another day" she said with a smile, then something hit her "Why couldn't Gai sensei come? He usually never misses a training session" Melissa asked.

"He had to go to a meeting about tomorrow" Lee said.

"Wasn't it supposed to be tomorrow morning?" Neji asked.

"It was, but for some odd reason Naruto decided it was today" Lee said.

"Well I'd love to stay here and chat but if I don't get home Aneko is going to be mad" he said and dash away.

Melissa closed the door and turned to her husband "Well that was un-expected" she said.

Neji smiled "So since we don't have training today you want to-"

"Sorry Neji, but I have other stuff to do" she wink at him. "You can come with me or stay here alone" she said walking out the house. Neji sigh and followed her.

**

* * *

**

Akemi walk in and went to his class room. When he open the door the class was full, he went to take his usual seat and waited till Iruka arrived. Akemi walked pass a group of girls who blush and some giggle.

"Good morning Akemi" one said.

Akemi look at her with no interest and kept walking. The girls squealed while he rolled his eyes, fan girls can be so annoying. When he took his seat the door opened again as a boy walk in. He had black hair with a tint of dark blue in them. He's eyes were jet black, on his back had a red and white fan design on it showing that he belong to the Uchiha clan. When he passed the group of girls they squealed.

"Good morning Daisuke" a blond said.

Daisuke sigh and didn't even bother to look at her. When his eyes met with Akemi's both of them glared at each other. Daisuke took his seat and waited.

"Jeeze their so annoying" a girl with pink hair said. She had also jet black eyes and the Uchiha crest on her skirt.

"What did you say forehead?" the blond said.

"I said that you are annoying" the girl said louder.

"I guess they have hearing problems also" a girl next to the pink haired said. She had long blond hair tied up in a high pony tail with her bang on one side of her face.

"Shut up Nara pig!" the girl shot back.

"What did you call me?" the girl asked getting up with her fist in the air.

"I said Nara pig" the blond one said.

"Inori calm down" the pink haired girl said.

"I'm not calming down until that bitch is bleeding" Inori exclaim.

"Inori she's not worth it, your better then that" the girl said. Inori sat down "and you Amy stop calling her that"

"And what are you gonna do forehead?" Amy challenge.

"Watch it cause you're playing with fire" she said.

"Oh so scared, doesn't mean your from the Uchiha clan that you're the best, for a clan that said to be one of the strongest clan ever to be all killed by only one person, they sure are weak and useless in my opinion" Amy said. That was all it took to push her buttons.

"What was that bitch?" the girl got up and was about to go beat up Amy when Inori stop her.

"Hikari no, don't let her get to you that way and plus our sensei is arriving" Hikari sat back down but wasn't calm at all.

That's when the door open and two people appear "ok everyone listen up, today is the exams and I want everyone to go outside for the written exam part" Iruka said.

* * *

"Hey" Neji frowned as he and Melissa walk to the wall of the academy "you three look like you're about to wet yourselves" he smirk as he sees Lee, Aneko, and Ino standing outside by the entranceway.

"Try sitting out here and stressing about if your kid will graduate or not" Lee said.

"We are, Neji said after you left this morning how'd he kill Iruka if Akemi failed" Melissa smirk poking at his arm. Neji glared at her.

"Ill probably kill him also if both my kids don't pass" Ino said.

"There gonna do just fine Ino" Melissa reassure her.

"I'm not worried about Shikage, I'm worried about Inori, she's the youngest one in the class" Ino sigh.

"Yes but she has her fathers intelligence" Melissa pointed out.

"Yah I know" Ino said.

"I'm worried about Ryu" Aneko said.

"Lee was able to pass despite not being able to perform any jutsu" Neji said.

"I know that, its just he was studying so hard last night he barely got any sleep" Aneko said.

"Tell me about it, Akemi was outside training all day" Melissa sighed.

"I don't even know what the test will be like" Ino huffed.

"Isn't Shikamaru one of the examiners with Iruka?" Neji ask.

"Yes, but he was told not to tell me in case the kids would hear it" she sigh.

"I remember when I took my exam, I was so nervous" Aneko said.

"When did you graduate?" Melissa asked.

"Two years after you guys" she said with a smile.

"I remember when I took it, my heart was racing so fast I swear the one sitting next to me could hear it" Melissa laugh.

"When you look at it, we were the only one's who actually made it to genin rank" Lee said.

"We were?" Melissa asked surprise.

"Yes, Gai sensei told me that we were the only group to pass, the others had to go back to the academy" Lee said. Neji and Melissa were surprise to hear that.

"Yah, cause some even failed that year too cause they were in my class" Aneko said.

"When you come to think about it some did say it was their second year" Ino said with a finger on her chin thinking.

"The real test isn't the exam their passing, it's the test their Jonin sensei will give them" Lee said.

"That's even worst, what if their new sensei gives them some jutsu exam and doesn't care if Ryu can't do any and fails him?" Aneko said even more worried.

"Don't worry dear, that won't happen" Lee reassured her.

"Trust him, their new sensei is the best for that team" Melissa smiled. Neji smirk at that.

Aneko look at her "You know who it is?" she asked.

"Maybe" Melissa's smile grew.

"Who is it?" she asked "Is it you?"

"Nope"

"Come on Melissa tell me" Aneko beg.

"My lips are sealed" Melissa said.

"Don't worry Aneko, if Melissa says he's the best for that team, it's because it's true" Ino said.

"You know who it is too don't you?" Aneko ask

"Yup, my lips are sealed also" Ino said before she can ask. Aneko cross her arms pouting.

* * *

"When I call your name you will come with me and Shikamaru sensei to the next room for the final exam" Iruka went on "This test will be on the clone jutsu, you must make three perfect clones to pass"

"Now Daisuke Uchiha your first" Iruka said.

Daisuke got up and followed Iruka and Shikamaru to the other room. He made three perfect clones and went back to the room and call for the next one.

"Hikari, your next" he said in a bored tone taking his seat. Hikari got up and went to the other class making five perfect clones and walking back to class.

"Akemi Hyuga, next" she said. Akemi got up and went to the other class; he made five perfect clones and went to tell the other to go.

"Rock Ryu, your next" he said blankly "Sure" he said and walk out the door. When he got to the classroom Iruka and Shikamaru ask him to do a few Taijutsu moves, since he cant do any jutsu's and sent him to go get the next one.

"Uzumaki Minato, your next" he said. Minato got up and walk to the next class.

"Ok no nonsense mister" Iruka warned.

"Fine, fine" Minato said and made the right hand signs and made three perfect clones. He went back to the class with a wide smile.

"Inori Nara your up next" he said. Inori walk to the room and place herself. Shikamaru gave her a warm smile '_good luck sweetie, I know you can do it_' he thought. Inori smiled back and did five clones who wink at them.

She walk back to the class "**hey lazy bump your turn!**" she yelled.

Shikage yawn and walk out saying under his breath 'troublesome'. He walk in and did three clones then yawn "is it done?" he ask. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief with a smile on "well he's your son for sure" Iruka smiled.

"Ya, ya just go get Chouchi" Shikamaru wave him off. After an hour everyone had pass and were waiting for the results while Iruka and Shikamaru were still in the same room talking about the exam.

"We're done the exam and all we got to do is check over them" Iruka sign.

"Yes" Shikamaru agreed.

"Hey take a look at who pass" Iruka said with a grin. Shikamaru look and a grin came up on his face also "They do take after the parents" he said.

A few minutes pass and Iruka and Shikamaru came back, Shikamaru holding a box "Well we got the results and were proud to tell you that," Shikamaru started.

"**You all pass**!" Iruka yelled as the class cheer.

"Tomorrow morning we'll meet back here and I'll give you your team assignments and you'll meet your new instructors. Now get out of here, I know many of you are having celebrations" Shikamaru said.

* * *

Everyone ran outside to their families "**Mom! Dad! I pass!**" Ryu yelled running to Lee and Aneko.

"Congratulations!" Aneko said hugging her son.

"You are truly your father's pride" Lee said.

Akemi walk over to his parents "I pass!" he said with a wide smile.

"Congratulations" Melissa said hugging her son.

"I'm proud of you, son" Neji said.

"Thanks dad"

"Congratulation Akemi" Naomi said hugging him.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

"The exam was so easy" Akemi said.

"Really? What was it that you had to do?" Naomi asked.

"One part we had to make three clones and the other part was a written exam" Akemi said.

"How about we go and celebrate this event?" Neji ask with a smile on.

"There's that new restaurant I would like to try" Melissa said.

"Cool" Akemi said.

"You guys coming?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe some other time, my parents are making a supper and would like to see the kids" Aneko said.

"Ah ok" Melissa said.

"Well then let's go!" Naomi exclaim running off but then stop and turned "hehe, where's is the restaurant?" she ask with a sheepish grin. Neji and Melissa chuckle and walk towards her with Akemi following.

* * *

Ino was looking for any sight of her kids or her husband in the crowd. She looked everywhere until she spotted a familiar spiky ponytail. She walked over to him and found her kids and husband with big smiles.

"**We pass!**" Inori yelled jumping in Ino's arms.

"Oh my god, congratulations" she said hugging both her kids.

"Told you they were going to pass" Shikamaru said walking up to her.

"I know but it's a mother's job to worry" she said letting her children go.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I know but I'm _your_ troublesome women" Ino said kissing him.

* * *

"Hinata I'm proud to tell you that our son is now genin!" Naruto said walking over to his wife with one hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you two" Hinata said hugging her kid.

"Congratulations Minato" Kohana said shy.

"Congrad's brother" Hana said with a wide smile. Naruto had a big grin on his face, it was clear he was proud of his son.

"Well at least he didn't fail the test three times like his father did" everyone turn to see who had said that.

"Ha, ha very funny Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto" Kakashi said with a smile you could see under his mask. Naruto never like his friends to call him Hokage so he ask them to call him by his real name, but some call him Hokage or master just to tick him off, it was usually the case with Sasuke or Kiba.

"Sorry to interrupt all your joy Naruto, but we have an emergency and you have to come" Kakashi said now serious.

"What! An emergency?" Naruto asked.

"Yes"

"Fine, I'm coming, ill see you guys at home" Naruto said leaving his family. He followed Kakashi to the Hokage tower and to the meeting room. When he entered there sat the elders, Gai, Shizune and the fifth Hokage. Naruto took his usual seat and so did Kakashi.

"Naruto we have an emergency" one of the elders said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked "Did you know you all interrupted me from the graduation of my child" Naruto said clearly piss at this.

"Naruto show some respect to your elders" Tsunade said banging her fist on the table, lucky it didn't break.

"Sorry grandma Tsunade" Naruto said.

Tsunade teeth clench "Tsunade calm yourself" Shizune said from behind her.

"Naruto there's no time to waste babbling. What we have on our hands is more important then the graduation of new genin's" Koharu said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked irritated.

"The land of lightning has just sent us a letter informing us that they weren't doing the Chuunin exams this year, they sent other letters to other countries and they all said no" Tsunade said.

"**What!**" Naruto yelled out slamming his hands on the desk "no wonder they said no, the exam itself takes months to prepare and its starting in a month!" Naruto exclaim.

"We know that Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Well then send them a message saying that I refuse" Naruto said sitting back down.

"That's the problem we can't" Gai said.

"Excuse me" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we where the last one's they ask so we have no choice but to do the exam's here" Kakashi said.

"Well then cancelled it, I'm not doing it" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Listen kid, we can't cancel the exams unless if its an emergency, we have no choice, so do what ever is in your power to make this year Chuunin exams happen" Tsunade said.

"You got to be kidding me" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately Naruto no were not" Homura said.

"Great" Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto sign and look at every face that was around the table "Ok, fine, Konoha will be doing this year Chuunin exams" he said.

"There's another thing," Tsunade said uncertain.

"What?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Genin's from the Sound village are also entering the exam"

"What" Naruto asked as calm as he could manage "Their not entering this village" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto, they were already signed up for the Chuunin exam in Kumo, we can't stop them at this point in time from participating" Tsunade said.

"Their not walking through the gates"

"Orochimaru isn't alive anymore, theirs no danger, Anbu will be on the site so there's nothing to worry about" she told him.

Naruto look at the table, worry mark all over his face "Naruto, don't worry, the incident that happen when you guys took them won't happen again" Kakashi reassured him. Naruto look at his former sensei and the rest of the people at the table and sigh.

"Fine" he finally said.

"Okay, so the Chuunin exam will happen in Konoha, as long as you guys kept it quiet and didn't tell any of your kids about the exam, everything should be fine" Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Only the part where I kick their uncle's ass" Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto be serious" Tsunade said.

"So is this all?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, tomorrow will all meet again to talk to the Chuunin examiners while the new genin's are gonna be with their new sensei's, and Naruto no word to none of the rest of the rookie 12 you got that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, yes" Naruto said getting up "see ya tomorrow" he said then left.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, dear, you alright?" Hinata ask after that she had put Jiraiya Jr to bed.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" Naruto said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"No there's something wrong, what is it?" Hinata asked sitting on the sofa he was sitting on. Naruto gave up; he knew that Hinata wouldn't stop until she got what she wants.

"The Chuunin exams will be held here in Konoha," Hinata eyes widen at the news "But, weren't they suppose to be held in Kumo?" she asked. "The Raikage has some difficulties in the village I guess and so couldn't do them and some how we were stuck with it, but that's not the worse part," Naruto sigh. Hinata waited patiently "Ninja from the village hidden in the sound will be participating" he turned to look at his wife to see the same reaction he thought she would have, Hinata was terrified. "B-But t-they c-can't" she started to shudder "N-Naruto they can't, you know what the history between the leaf and the sound was, what if they-" "No, they won't know anything, from what Tsunade said since Orochimaru isn't their leader anymore we can trust them, give them one more chance, but that's all they'll get trust me" he said serious "One false movement and the sound will be erase from the map" Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder while Naruto place an arm around her waist bringing her closer "Don't worry, everything will be alight, I promises" he whispered to her.

**

* * *

**

"Bath time then its bed, missy" Melissa said walking in the living room closing the television.

"Aww mom I was watching that show" Naomi whined.

"You'll see it another day" Melissa said looking at her daughter with her arms cross.

"But mom" Naomi whined "can't Akemi go first"

"He already took his, and is already in his bed, now lets go" Melissa said pointing at the hall.

"After this show please" she begged.

"No"

"But,"

"No buts you get yourself in that bathroom right now or your not watching TV for a week" Melissa said getting mad.

"But,"

"Two"

"Aww no faire"

"You want to make it three weeks?" Melissa asked.

"Naomi listen to your mother!" they heard Neji call out from a different room.

"No fair" she said getting off the couch and walking to the washroom.

"Life's not fair" Melissa said after her daughter. After that Naomi was done with her shower she walked back to the living room and saw her parents watching something. She rubbed her eyes and walk over to them. She went and sat on Melissa's lap still rubbing her eyes.

"Someone looks tired" Neji pointed out looking at his daughter. She looked at him and smiled.

"You trying to suck up?" Melissa asked.

"No" Naomi said in a low voice "I'm sorry mommy" Melissa smiled.

"You're forgiven" she hugged her.

"Now let's get you to bed" Melissa said getting up Naomi also following her mother.

"Goodnight daddy" she said looking back at him.

"Good night sweetie" he said back with a smile.

When they walk in Naomi's room she went straight for her bed "Mom can I ask you a question?" she ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Melissa ask sitting on her bed.

"Can you teach me that kunai trick of yours" Naomi asked.

"What kunai trick?"

"Well me and Kohana went over at uncle Sasuke's house today and he was training with Ryousuke, so we sat down and watched. He then said something about a kunai trick. I ask him if he could teach us a kunai trick and he told me that you had a cooler trick then him. What is it? Can you show it to me?" she asked excited.

Melissa chuckle "I could show it to you, but for you to get it correctly, it will take a lot of time and patience" she said.

"How long?" Naomi asked excited. They heard a chuckle from behind, Melissa turned and saw Neji at the door frame with a smile on and arms cross leaning on the wall. Melissa smiled back and turn to her curious daughter "It will take as long as it will Naomi, but that's up to you to decided on how long it will take. Now goodnight" Melissa said giving a kiss on her forehead and getting up.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad" Naomi said.

"Good night sweetie" Neji said closing her door. When the door was close Neji turn to Melissa "Now what were you doing there?" she ask teasing.

"I was coming to get you" he said getting closer to her.

"Oh really, for what?" Melissa asked grinning. Neji gave off his sexy smirk. She wrap her arms around his neck.

"Now, the kids are asleep, how about we go and have some alone time" he said nibbling on her neck.

"Mmm sounds good" she moaned. Neji took her bridal style and brought her in their room.

**

* * *

**

Ino walk in her daughter's room and went straight to the window and open the blinds. She heard a whine and a small 'troublesome morning' and chuckle; yup her daughter was like her father in the morning.

"Inori get up your going to be late" Ino said.

"I don't want to go" she heard Inori say.

"You sure, isn't it today that you're going to be put in your teams?" Ino said with her finger on her chin. She looked down at her daughter who got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Ino started to laugh and went to her son's bedroom. She walked in and open the blinds "Shikage get up!" Ino said.

"I don't want too!" Shikage whine.

"Get up" Ino said more stern, she knew that he was going to be a challenge; he was just like his father, lazy.

"Shikage Nara get up, Now" Ino warned.

"Ugh, fine, troublesome" he mumble.

With a satisfied smile Ino went down to the kitchen where Shikamaru was making coffee.

"So there up?" he ask turning to face her.

"Getting ready" Ino said taking a cup of coffee.

"Shikage are you up?" they heard Inori yelled.

"What! Your not sleeping true our first day as genin's, now **get up!**" there was a pause.

They heard a door open "Whoaaa! '_thud_' oh shit!" they heard their son curse.

"Inori get out or ill kick you out!" Shikage warned.

"Not going to happen" Inori replied.

"And why not?"

"Your to lazy to do it" Inori said then chuckle.

Shikamaru smirk at his daughter comment and little laughter. Just then they heard someone running down the stairs and something hitting the floor.

"Haha! **You miss!**" Inori yelled and walk in the kitchen.

"Morning" she said with a smile. She took a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table when Shikage walk in glaring at her. He took a seat across from her still glaring.

"What? Take a picture it will last longer" Inori shot back with an evil grin.

Shikage sigh "What's the use?" he ask and put his head on the table.

**

* * *

**

Akemi was walking down the streets of Konoha to the academy thinking too himself about who would be on his team. He also wondered who would be his sensei. As he walked in the academy gates he saw Daisuke leaning on the wall with his eyes close. Akemi walked past him and Daisuke open his eyes. Both of them glared at each other.

"What are you looking at Hyuga?" Daisuke said coldly.

"At some idiot, what are you looking at, Uchiha?" Akemi hiss back.

Just then Hikari arrive and went between them "Don't fight, I'm begging you, please" she said looking at her cousin and brother. They both still glared at each other, Akemi walked forward to the door and turned back to Daisuke.

"Don't get into my way, Uchiha trash" he said and left.

Daisuke grinded his teeth together, he and Hikari walk in after Akemi. When they arrive only half the class was full. They took their seats and waited for their sensei. After an hour of waiting Iruka came in.

"Good morning class" Iruka said with a smile "Now ill start naming the squads," Iruka went on in naming the first squad. 15 minutes pass, Iruka continued.

"Team 6: Nasake Takashi, Natsumi Aburame, and Yuuta Sarutobi, team 7: Minato Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha,"

"**Yes!**" Minato yelled with his fist in the air, Hikari rolled her eyes.

Iruka clear his throat and continued "and Daisuke Uchiha" there were groans and a few whispers from the girls.

"What! Why him?" Minato ask pointing a finger at Daisuke.

"Don't know, I'm not the one that did the teams. Now would you shut up already so I can continue?" Iruka ask irritated.

Minato sat back into his chair and Iruka continued "Now team 8: Ichiro Kamizuki," a small bark was heard, and Ichiro gave a pat on his dog, Komaru, head "Hotaru Aburame, and Kusari Inuzuka" there was another small bark, and Kusari pat his dog, Kagomaru, head like his cousin did.

Iruka smiled and went on "Team 9: Akemi Hyuga, Sumiko Misaki, and Rock Ryu, team 10: Shikage and Inori Nara, and Chouchi Akimichi"

Shikage woke up hearing his name and turn to his best friend to ask why Iruka had called on him.

"Where on the same team buddy" he said happily munching on chips. Shikage nodded and went back to lay his head on his desk.

"You will be introduce to your Jonin teacher after lunch until then you're dismiss" Iruka announce. Everyone left the class and went out to lunch.

After lunch the children all came back to their class more excited then ever.

"I can't wait to see who will be our Jonin teacher" one girl said to her friend.

"Ya I know" her friend replied. When everyone was in their seats Iruka stood up.

"Now I would like it if you can stay quiet until your Jonin teacher arrives, you can whisper but not to loud" he said and went to sit down at his desk. The class started to talk, 20 minutes after the door open. Everyone's attention went to the Jonin's walking in. Iruka was surprise to see who had walked in.

"So where starting the reform?" he asked.

"Yes" one of the Jonin's said.

"I'm surprise that you're here early" Iruka said looking at one of the Jonin's who was reading a book.

"I didn't have a choice really" he said looking at another Jonin in the group.

"So I guess we should explain what's happening" a Jonin said. He wore a green spandex with a bold hair cut and the Jonin vest. "Now, listen up. I'm Maito Gai and ill be in charge of team 9, now follow me and ill explain everything" he said. His smile grew wider when he saw who was in the team. As he and the three genin's left the class the Jonin that was reading walk up.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, now I'll be in charge of team 7, follow me please" he said as the team got up and followed him. A Kunoichi with purple hair and amber eyes walk up.

"I'm Hatake Anko and I'll be in charge of team 6" she said. The team followed her out the door.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai, I'll be in charge of team 8, follow me please" she said as she left with the team.

"I'm Izumo Kamizuki, I'll be in charge of team 10, please follow me" and they left. This went on until the whole class was empty.

**

* * *

**

At the top of the academy Gai was standing in front of the three genin's in front of him with amazement.

"What are we doing here?" Akemi finally ask, getting impatient.

Gai chuckle closing his eyes '_I can't believe how much they look like their parents, its like team Gai all over again_' he thought opening his eyes "I would like for you to introduce yourselves, say what ever you like" he ordered.

"Ok ill go first, I'm Rock Ryu, my dad is a master at Taijutsu and my mother is a great medical ninja, I like pretty much everything, I don't dislike anything, my hobbies is to learn new Taijutsu moves and read, and my goal is to prove to everyone that I could be a great ninja by only doing Taijutsu like my father"

"Heh, ya right" Akemi said under his breath.

"What was that" Ryu ask turning to him.

"You honestly think you can become a ninja without being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Akemi asked.

"If my father was able, what makes you think I won't?" Ryu asked.

"Your father was one of the lucky ones to have made it, you are not your father, who knows, you might not make it to genin rank" Akemi said with an evil grin. Ryu was about to say something when Sumiko interrupted.

"Please stop you two, Akemi please, leave him alone" Sumiko said looking at her teammate. Gai stood there looking at the kids in front of him.

"Ok, next" he finally said.

"Fine, ill go next, my name is Akemi Hyuga, my likes is my family, sushi, my dislikes are very simple, annoying people, my hobbies is to meditate, read at times, practice with my parents, and trying to get that kunai throwing that my mom does, my goal is to become a great ninja like my father" Akemi said looking away in boredom.

"My name is Sumiko Takashi, my likes are my family and friends, I don't really have any dislikes, my hobbies are going for walks, my goal is to become a great ninja" she said.

Gai smiled "Well, you all have very interesting personalities. Now we will meet tomorrow morning at the 4th training ground at the break of dawn, oh and don't eat anything for breakfast, you might throw it back up" he said with a smirk then left.

**

* * *

**

"So ill ask you to introduce yourselves" Kakashi said. They were on the roof of the academy.

"Can you start first sensei" Minato asked.

"fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are not for you to know, I have many hobbies and well I guess I reach my goals" Kakashi said "now your turn"

'_Great all we got from him was his name_' Daisuke sweat drop.

"Ok, I'm Hikari Uchiha, my likes are my family, my friends, I don't really have any dislikes actually, my hobbies is to hang out with my friends and cousins, practicing with my parents, reading, and I like to relax once in a while, my future goals is to become the greatest Kunoichi ever" she said with a wide smile. Kakashi smiled at her, she look just like her mother when she was her age.

"Oh, oh my turn!" Minato said jumping up and down. Kakashi chuckle and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Minato asked.

"Oh nothing, go on" Kakashi said. Yup, this team will make him remember a lot of things.

"Ok, I'm Minato Uzumaki, I like ramen, what I dislikes is waiting for my order at Ichiraku's and my hobbies,"

'_Oh god not another Naruto_' Kakashi thought looking at Minato.

"And my future goal is to become the next Hokage!" he finish with his fist in the air.

'_Yup, another Naruto_'. Kakashi nodded and turn to look at the next.

"I'm Daisuke Uchiha, my likes is dango, my dislike is none of your business, my hobbies would be practicing with my parents, my future goals are to shove Akemi's face in the dirt when I defeat him and to become the greatest ninja" he said.

'_so him is not about revenge but about defeating his cousin_' Kakashi sweat drop.

"Ok so now were going to meet at the third training ground early morning so be here at 7am, oh yah and don't eat nothing tomorrow morning or you might just throw it back up" Kakashi announce.

**

* * *

**

Kurenai and her team where at some training ground close to the academy. "Now I would like for you to introduce yourselves" she asked.

"Ok I guess ill go first, my name is Kusari Inuzuka and this is Kagomaru"

"Arf"

"I like my dog, family and friends, my dislikes are snobby people that think their all that, my hobbies is to walk my dog with Ichiro, practice with my dad, and playing around with Kagomaru and Akamaru, my goal is to become the best ninja there is" Kusari said.

Kurenai gave a small smile and nodded.

"My name is Hotaru Aburame; my dad is the leader of the Aburame clan. My name means firefly which is my main jutsu, my likes is my family, my dislikes is when my sister puts me down and disappointing my father, my hobbies is to go in a field and lay down where its peaceful, and my goal is to one day surpass my twin sister" Hotaru said shy, Kurenai look at her concern and look at the last one.

"My name is Ichiro Kamizuki and this is Komaru, Kagomaru's brother, my mother is uncle Kiba's older sister. I have the red fang marks like my mother. My likes are practicing with my uncle and cousin, my family, my dog, I don't really have any dislikes, my hobbies are walking my dog with my cousin, playing around with Komaru, and practicing with my uncle and Kusari, my goal is to be the best ninja" Ichiro said.

Kurenai close her eyes and open them again with a smile "Now, tomorrow were going to meet up at the training ground number 4 at 7am tomorrow morning, and oh, don't eat nothing, you might just throw it back up" she said.

**

* * *

**

"I'm your new sensei, now I would like for you to introduce yourselves" Izumo said.

"Ok my name is Inori Nara, my likes are my family and friends, my dislikes are when people are mean, what irritates me is when my older brother is to lazy to help me with the chores" she said glaring at Shikage who clearly didn't care at what she was saying.

'_they remind me of their parent, I wonder…_' Izumo thought as he chuckled.

"My hobby's to practice with my father, help my grandmother with the flower shop, and making cookies with my other grandmother, my goal is to become the best ninja ever" Inori smiled.

Izumo smiled back and turn his head to the next one and sigh.

"He fell asleep" Izumo said looking at Shikage.

"**Shikage wake up!**" Inori said loud enough and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he ask glaring at her.

"You fell asleep you idiot" Inori said.

"Not my fault I didn't get much sleep last night and you mention that troublesome women so of course I would fall asleep" he said.

"Hey! Don't call grandma a troublesome women, she's very nice" she said.

"Yah, to you" he said.

Izumo look at the two and sweat drop '_oh yah, like their parents_' "ok enough, Shikage introduce yourself" he said.

"Fine, my name is Shikage Nara, my likes are to sleep, my family, and my friends, my dislikes are troublesome women like the one next to me" Inori glare at him "my hobbies are to sleep, play shoji, watch clouds, my goal is to at least get to Jonin rank" he said.

Izumo nodded and turn to Chouchi.

"My name is Chouchi Akimichi from the Akimichi clan, my likes are my family of course, my friends, and my food, I have no dislike, my hobbies are to eat, practice with my father, hang out with Shikage, and my goal is to become a great ninja" he said.

"So from what I can see you're the next generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho, cool, now where going to meet at the 6th training ground tomorrow at 7 sharp, don't be late you got it?" he said. They all nodded.

**

* * *

**

"I'm Anko Hatake, now I'm going to ask you to introduce yourselves" Anko said.

"Sure, I'm Natsumi Aburame, my father is the Aburame clans leader, I'm a twin, my likes is to practice, my parents, and bee's, my dislikes is of no ones business, my hobbies is to practice with my father and bug watching, my goal is to be the strongest one in the Aburame clan" she said.

"I guess its my turn, my name is Yuuta Sarutobi, I'm the grandson of the famous 3rd Hokage, my likes are my mother and my best friend, my dislikes is no ones business, my hobbies is practice and hang out with Kiyoshi, and my goal is to be as great as my father" he said with a wide smile.

Anko nodded and turn to the next one.

"My name is Nasake Takashi, my likes are my family and friends, I don't really have any dislikes, my hobbies are practicing, walking around the village and swimming, my goal is to become a great ninja"

Anko smiled and look at the team "ok tomorrow where all meeting at the 5th training ground, so be there early at 7am" she said.

* * *

So this was chapter one, now what do you think about the new genins? If you want to see pictures of them go on my profile, theres a link to my DeviantArt where i post them.

please leave a comment!


	3. The Survival Test

So this is chapter two! sorry it took so long to come out, ive been having trouble finishing the ending of this one.

Hope you like it.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2: The Survival Test 

It was early morning in Konoha as the sun started to come up in the sky. Akemi made his way to the 4th training ground. There weren't a lot of people on the streets since it was early.

"Akemi!" he heard his name being called. He turned his head and saw Sumiko running towards him.

"Can I walk with you to the training grounds?" she asked.

"Sure" he said and they left. When they arrive Ryu was already there waiting there for them.

"Good morning" he said when he saw the two of them walking over to him.

"Morning" they both said.

Akemi sigh "Where is he?" he ask referring to their sensei.

"I'm right here!" Akemi jump a little and turn to see Gai sensei behind him.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

"No, you surprise me" Akemi clarified.

"Anyway, before we start I got something to tell you" Gai said serious.

* * *

"Aww man more work?" a blond whine as he saw his helper bringing in more documents "Hinata don't you think its enough I'm going to get carpal tunnel" Naruto wined.

"Stop whining Naruto you sound just like your son" she giggle.

"He's your son also" he grinned.

"Yes but do you see me whine all the time?" she asked.

"Man I have so much work especially since the Chuunin exam is coming up" Naruto said taking some of the papers in his hands having a look at them.

"I wonder," Hinata said thoughtful.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think that their sensei will allow them to attend the Chuunin exam like what our sensei's did with us?" Hinata ask standing next to him.

"That I don't know, to be honest if it were up to me, Minato wouldn't be a ninja at all" Naruto told her sitting back.

"I'm sure you're not the only one that thinks so" Hinata said sitting on his lap. Just then someone knock on the door "Come in!" Naruto said.

The door open and a Jonin walk in "Sorry for interrupting you lord Hokage but it was to tell you we got a message from Suna, here" he said passing the message to Naruto. He read it and a smile came up.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara is attending the Chuunin exam and he's sending someone to help with the exam preparation" Naruto said.

He turn to look at the Jonin "Thanks, you're dismiss" the Jonin bowed and left. When the door shut Hinata turned and kiss Naruto on the top of his head.

"I should go see if Jiraiya is awake, later" she said getting off of him and left the office. Naruto sigh and turn to look out the window, the village look so peaceful with the sun's golden raise hitting on it, Naruto smiled but then he frown as something Hinata told him a week ago came back '_the people that made our life a battle ground are gone_' Naruto had a bad feeling about this, something was wrong.

* * *

"What!" all three genin's said at once.

"You heard me" Gai said.

"It's a test to see if you go on to be a genin or have to go back to the academy. Us Jonin's have been chosen to test you, but, me and some of the Jonin have been specially pick out by your sensei"

"Then who's our real sensei?" Ryu asked.

"You'll get to see them after the exam, which is if you pass" Gai said "All I could tell you is that I know your sensei _very_ well" All three genin's looked at each other then at their sensei.

"What's the test?" Akemi ask.

Gai smiled and held up two bells in front of them "You see the two bells? You got to catch one to pass, if not you won't be getting any breakfast" all three genin's look at him with their mouth opened.

"That's why he didn't want us to eat anything this morning" Sumiko said flatly.

"Aww man" Ryu whine.

"Now, now, why are you guys so depressed? Where's your youth gone?" Gai asked his grin never leaving. All three of them glared at him.

"Now, to get the bells you will have to fight me, no holding back, got it, you have till noon, any questions?" he asked.

"Sensei, why is there two bells? Shouldn't there be three?" Sumiko asked. Gai smiled and close his eyes putting his hand on his chin.

"You see my dear blossom, there are two for a reason, one of you will have to sacrifice themselves and let his other two Teammates move on, now anymore questions? No, start!" he said and disappeared. Leaving the three genin's sitting there, they got up and looked around.

"Where is he?" Ryu asked.

"Byakugan!" Akemi said activating his byakugan. He looked all over when his eyes widened.

"Right behind us!" Akemi said alert turning. He dodge it just in time as Gai was about to hit him in the face. Akemi turned and was about to hit him with his gentle fist.

Gai took his arm before it hit him '_that kid already knows how to do the gentle fist, you're your fathers pride alright_' he thought and swung him away from him. Ryu was about to kick Gai in the face but he dodge it also hitting Ryu in the stomach. Sumiko took a few kunai's and shuriken's. She threw the kunai's but he dodged it easily. They continued that for a while, what they didn't know was someone was watching them from a distance. The tall figure was leaning on a tree trunk with his eyes close. He covered his Chakra and stayed a couple of meters away, a safe distance from Akemi's byakugan's. A smile crept up when he saw them fighting Gai.

Akemi jump in the air taking out a few kunai's. He turned, head facing the ground, and threw the kunai's from all different angles.

'_That technique…_' Gai thought as he tried to dodge them but a couple got him making him bleed. When Akemi landed and ran to Gai and turn with his foot out to try and trip him. Gai jump away but got hit in the stomach when Ryu kick him. Gai, holding his stomach, went back but it was a mistake as Sumiko came and hit him on his arm with her foot. But when she thought that she had hit him he pouf away.

'_Crap a clone!_' she thought. All three of them look around, Akemi using his byakugan.

On the other side of the village someone was watching over Kurenai and her team as they fought to try and catch the bells. The figure kept a low profile and covered her Chakra. She leaned on a tree trunk and waited, then someone else appeared "He wants to meet us" the other figure said "Fine, I'm coming" she said and left.

* * *

"So, how are they doing up to now?" Naruto asked to the five Jonin's in front of him.

"Anko's team are doing ok" one of them said.

"Izumo's team are doing fine, but they will need to work on their team work, cause right now their not working as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio"

"Kurenai's team is also doing fine, they will need to work on the team work also, and on their confidence" the girl of the group said.

"I see, what about you?" Naruto ask looking at the one next to her.

"Gai's team is doing well also" Naruto nodded and look at the next one.

"Kakashi's squad is doing, well, not so great, they resemble their parents _too_ much" he sigh "There's gonna be a lot of work to be done"

Naruto nodded "Very well, you're dismiss"

* * *

Gai dodge another kick coming from Ryu. What he didn't know was that while Ryu was distracting him Akemi took the time and threw a kunai, catching both bells. Sumiko caught the kunai and took the bells. When he heard the 'cling' Gai turned his head and saw both Akemi and Sumiko with one bell each, grinning at him. Just then Ryu hit Gai right in the face. Gai landed on the floor twitching a bit.

"Gai sensei, you alright?" he ask worried.

"Congratulations on catching the bells, I was pretty impress about your team work. For some of you that never fought together, you sure know how to work together" Gai said after he got back up.

"You don't just look like your parents, you act and fight like them, well almost" he said looking at the three genin's in front of him.

"So, do we past or not?" Ryu asked.

"That's up to your sensei, right, Neji?" Gai ask closing his eyes smiling. All three genin's turn and saw Neji behind them.

"Right" Neji said smiling.

"Dad?" Akemi asked confuse.

"From now on, I'll be your sensei" Neji said.

* * *

"Congratulations on catching the bells" Kurenai said as the three genin's stood in front of her "Your team work will have to be work on, but trust me, your sensei is the best one when it comes to that"

"So does that mean that we pass" Kusari asked blinking his eyes shock. He found that they did terrible; they got the bells but their overall he found that they suck.

"Even after all those mistakes, your letting us pass?" Ichiro asked surprise.

"Why wouldn't I? You accomplish the mission in getting the bells; yes, you were clumsy, a lot. But that can be fix" Kurenai said with a sweet smile.

"Get ready cause I won't go easy on you" they heard a voice say from behind. They all turned and saw a Kunoichi walking their way.

"Good morning, Melissa" Kurenai said.

"Good morning Kurenai sensei" Melissa said joining her.

"Are you our sensei?" Ichiro asked.

"Yup" Melissa said with a wide smile.

"I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember" Kusari said looking at Melissa in a strange way.

"I'm Naomi's mother, your younger brother's friend" she told him.

Kusari blink a few times "Your Naomi's mother!" he yelled pointing at her.

"Yes,"

"Is that a problem?" Ichiro asked his cousin.

"No, I was just surprise, she doesn't look like her" Kusari said laughing nervously with a hand behind his head.

"And you never thought that maybe she might of inherited it from her father?" Ichiro asked. Kusari look at him like if he just figured out a big mystery.

"Dumbass" Ichiro said under his breath.

"Are you guys done?" Melissa asked annoyed. All her team look up at her.

"Now, tomorrow we will meet at the Hokage's office for our first mission" she said. Everyone nodded.

"Now you're dismissed" she said and they all left.

"They must bring back memories, don't they?" Melissa asked Kurenai as they both where watching the three genin's walking away.

"They sure do, I'm sure Kakashi and Gai it's the same thing" she said.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the three genin's, his arms cross and he didn't look to pleasant. The three genin's were scared of what might come next.

"You," everyone straighten up, ready to run for their lives.

"You burn my** book!**" Kakashi yelled with a fist in the air. Now they where scared, Hikari almost in Daisuke's arms while Minato hiding behind her. Kakashi sighed and look at the three genin's.

"Lucky for you, I had an extra one, but that's not the point, the point is how do you want to achieve the goal of being ninja if you can't work together? And burning other peoples books!" he asked, his mood staying the same.

"Daisuke, all you did was act alone leaving both your team mates alone thinking you would be able to get a bell by yourself, Hikari, all you did was worrying about your brother and not Minato, making you an easy target. Minato, you jump straight into the action without even thinking twice, if you guys go into a mission like that you'd be killed, no matter if you have a Kekkei Genkai or not, if you don't know how to use it properly it won't be much use to you, now will it?" Kakashi said.

"I thought I told you that, Daisuke, Hikari" everyone turned and saw Sasuke walking towards them.

"Dad?" both kids said in union.

"So were they a challenge for you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"They burn my book!" Kakashi said in disbelief. Sasuke chuckled.

"But apart of that you're going to have a lot of work on your hands" he said.

"Wait, you're our sensei?" Hikari asked.

"Sure am, now I hope your ready for some hard training cause that's what you'll be doing tomorrow, now your dismiss" Sasuke said.

* * *

"**No! It's all your fault!**" Inori yelled.

"Why is it my fault, you got into my way" Shikage spit back.

"**I didn't get into your way, you did! You troublesome brother!**" she yelled back at him. Izumo and Chouchi stood there looking at the two siblings fighting.

"Are they always like this?" Izumo asked.

"Yah, sometimes" Chouchi sigh "Guys break it up, it doesn't matter, we pass, and that's all that counts" but the two siblings kept fighting with each other.

"**How did I get stuck in the same team as you!**" Inori yelled.

"Same here, why did they have to bring you into _my_ grade! Why not keep you with where you were!" Shikage said.

"**Argh! Lazy ass!**" Inori yelled.

"Troublesome woman!" Shikage shot back.

"Oh no, there name calling themselves, this isn't going to end well" Chouchi said. Izumo look at the genin next to him then at the two others.

"How bad can it get?" Izumo asked.

"Bad"

"**Lazy!**"

"**Bossy!**"

"**Deer!**"

"**Pig!**"

"Guy's lets calm down here please" Izumo asked hoping they would stop.

"**You're mama wears to much make-up!**" both siblings yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Guys calm down now would yah!" a guy said walking over to the group with a huge white dog next to him.

"Oh, thanks god you're here!" Izumo exclaim.

"Now what's the problem?" the Jonin asked.

"Who are you?" Shikage asked pretty much irritated because of his sister.

"Hehe, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru, I'll be your Jonin sensei" Kiba said with a wide grin "Now, mind telling me what the problem is?" he asked looking at the two siblings.

"**He started it!**" Inori exclaimed.

"**What! No you did!**" Shikage exclaim glaring at his sister who was glaring back.

"Okay now lets not get into another argument ok, were a team now and we need to learn to tolerate each other" Kiba said with his hand in the air in defence.

* * *

As Hotaru and her team left they started talking about what kind of mission they would get tomorrow.

"I hope its no easy mission" Kusari said.

"Its not going to be a hard mission that's for sure" Ichiro said.

"And why not?" Kusari asked.

"Cause we're only genin's" Ichiro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right" Kusari said.

"Well ill see you tomorrow" Hotaru said "my house is that way"

"Oh ok then see yah tomorrow" Kusari said.

"Yes, bye" Hotaru said leaving them.

"Bye" they both said "arf" the two dogs bark. Hotaru walk away from them to her house, she was excited to tell her father about her now being a genin but was afraid of his answer. When she arrived at the house she went in and found that no one was there. The house was huge; it was the house of the Aburame clan's leader after all. She walked down the hall until she heard voices. She covered her chakra and went closer to the door where behind there was a meeting happening.

"Shino we got to talk" one man said, the voice was familiar to Hotaru, it was her grandfather.

"What is it?" a man asked clearly it was her father, Shino.

"It's about Hotaru" he said, Hotaru eyes went huge hearing her name, why were they talking about her?

"What about her?" Shino asked.

"We think that-"

"Didn't father ever tell you not to spy on their meetings?" a voice said from behind. Hotaru jump and turn around.

"Natsumi!" she exclaim holding her chest.

"Seriously" Natsumi said. Natsumi was the twin sister of Hotaru; she had short hair that reached to her chin and maybe just a little bit longer than that. She was the exact replica of Hotaru except for the hair length, which Natsumi made sure to keep hers short for one good reason. They didn't have the same personality seeing that Natsumi was tougher then Hotaru and more confident.

"What is all this commotion about?" Shino asked opening the door. Hotaru turned to her father who looked down at her in disappointment.

"S-Sorry father" Hotaru shuddered and left with Natsumi close behind. Hotaru went to her room and shut the door and lean on it. She wondered why they would talk about her. Someone knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Hotaru ask as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Who else?" a feminine voice said on the other side.

"Go away Natsumi" Hotaru said falling on the floor and holding her knees.

"Do you know why they're talking about you? Its because grandpa doesn't think you have what it takes to take control over this clan" Natsumi stern.

"Leave me alone!" Hotaru yelled crying in her arms.

"And with all honesty I believe he's right, you're a disgrace to our clan, you don't even live up to the name, so toughen up girl cause if not I'm gonna take that spot of yours" Natsumi said leaving to go to her room.

Hotaru stayed there crying, why would her grandfather ask to talk to her father about her? And was Natsumi right? Did they really think she was worthless?

* * *

"Sorry lord Hokage" Anko said coming in the meeting room "I was off on-"

"It's ok Anko" Naruto said raising his hand "Now that everyone is here we can start the meeting. We recently, well actually yesterday we got a letter from Kumo about the Chuunin exams" Naruto said "The exams are not being held in Kumo instead they are being held here, in Konoha" everyone eyes went huge.

"**What!**" they all yelled.

"Naruto are you insane?" Anko said slamming her hands on the table.

"Anko, I can't do anything about it" Naruto said.

"What about cancelling this year Chuunin exams?" Ibiki asked.

"We can't do that either" he said.

"Lord Hokage we can't do a Chuunin exam in a month" he insisted.

"We know that, but the sand sent someone to come and help us and we will add more Chuunin and Jonin to make it happen" Tsunade said.

"And not to repeat what happen when we took the exam I want Anbu to keep watch" Naruto said crossing his fingers and closing his eyes.

"Naruto, Orochimaru is dead, there's no danger" Anko said.

"Look our children are possibly taking this exam; I don't want to take any chances"

"Naruto you can't always keep them safe you know that" Tsunade said.

"I know, but look, Sasuke almost died from Orochimaru's curse mark and Hinata almost died also. It wasn't from the same situation but still" he said.

"Then why not wait until another year to let them do the exam like what Gai did with his team?" Tsunade asked.

"No" Naruto sigh.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"When we got the news that we were going to participate in the Chuunin exam, we were all excited. Our sensei's believe in us, and believe that we were though enough to participate. Knowing that someone believes in you, believes that you can pull through, that's what kept us strong. Now I may be the Hokage but if the sensei's of the new rookies say they have what it takes, I'm willing to give them a try" Naruto said opening his eyes "cause after all, they are the children of the 12 Guardians of Konoha aren't they?" he ask with a grin.

Everyone in the room smiled, even Tsunade "ok Naruto I'm willing to follow you on this one" she said.

"Now let's make this exam happen" he said to conclude this meeting.

Naruto walk out the meeting room and went to his office. He entered and sat at his seat. He put his head on the desk and groaned.

"Stupid Raikage, never like him never will" Naruto mumble.

"Talking to yourself again?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He lifted his head and saw Hinata walk over to him. He smiled immediately.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked sitting on the desk facing him.

"It wasn't that bad, only I really didn't need that stress right now" Naruto sigh. A knock on the door made Naruto and Hinata look up.

"Come in!" Naruto said loud enough for the one on the other side would hear. The door open slowly and a small head peek in both Hinata and Naruto's face soften seeing who it was.

"Come in honey" Naruto said.

"S-sorry f-for d-disturbing you, d-daddy" the little girl shutter. Naruto smiled at his youngest daughter, she was a second Hinata when she was her age.

"No problem" Naruto said with a wide grin "what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I w-wanted to g-give you t-this necklace I made for y-you" she said walking in. Her hair was a nice blond, like her father, which was tied in two ponytails. She has the byakugan and the pure shyness of her mother when she was a kid. The little girl walk in and went to her father, she handed to him the necklace she had made with beads.

"Wow, that's very nice Kohana, thank you" Naruto said looking at his daughter.

"You like it?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Of course I like it, I love it even, and you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to always wear it and whenever I look at it I'll think of you" he said. Kohana smiled and went to hug her father, Naruto of course hug her back. He had a very soft spot for his two daughters but for some reason Kohana always made his heart melt, probably because she was so innocent. Hinata smiled at them.

* * *

Akemi walk down the busy streets "Akemi! Wait up!" he heard someone yell from behind. He turned and saw Sumiko running to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you like to come with me and Ryu at Ichiraku's to celebrate being official genin's?" Sumiko ask panting a bit.

"Sure, why not" Akemi shrug. They both joined up with Ryu and left for Ichiraku's. When they entered the restaurant they took their seats and ordered, Akemi ordering a chicken ramen, Sumiko a beef ramen, and Ryu a curry ramen. Teuchi came back a few minutes later with their order. They ate and talk about what to expect next now that they are officially genin's. When they finish eating and paid the bill they left the restaurant coming face to face with Minato, Hikari, and Daisuke. Akemi and Daisuke stop dead in their tracks glaring at each other. The air turned from bright and delightful to dark and heavy. Everyone look at each other then at Akemi and Daisuke.

"Akemi…" Sumiko said loosing her words. She was scared for her teammate and with the atmosphere around them she was scared that they would start a fight right here. Hikari was worried, she didn't want to separate her brother and cousin, and she knows that the Hyuga jutsu's are strong from what she heard and can be fatal if hit at the right stop. She didn't want her brother to end up in the hospital because of a family member, especially not Akemi. Ryu and Minato where clueless about what was happening but were aware that something was wrong between the two cousins.

"Akemi lets go-"

"Get out of my way" Akemi said cutting Sumiko off. She was shock to hear the venom coming out of his mouth. She never saw him like this, she never heard him talk like that. She was scared; she didn't like this side of Akemi.

"You get out of _my_ way" Daisuke shot back with the same amount of venom.

"Daisuke this is not a place to do this" Hikari whispered.

"Shut up!" he shot back.

Everyone was surprise "I can't believe you let yourself be talk to that way by that piece of trash" Akemi said still glaring at Daisuke with a hint of a small smirk.

"Want to fight?" Daisuke asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Akemi ask with a devilish smirk.

"Hey! If your not going to come in and order something then leave, your scaring the clients away" Teuchi said walking outside. Akemi gave one last glance at Daisuke and left, Sumiko and Ryu following behind. Daisuke look back at the group leaving and walk in the restaurant with Hikari and Minato following behind.

"I have to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow" Ryu said walking down another street to his home. Akemi and Sumiko walk for a while not talking or looking at each other. Akemi stop in the middle of the street and turn to look at Sumiko.

"Sumiko, just forget what you saw today, 'Kay" he said not meeting her eyes.

"fine, see yah tomorrow then" Sumiko sigh walking away to her house. Akemi walk to the academy and saw the kids running out. He walked through the gates and look around until he was thrown on the ground.

"Someone let their guard down" Naomi giggle as she straddle his waist. Akemi shook his head and look up at his sister glaring at her.

"I didn't think I would get ambush here at the academy!" Akemi shot back. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Naomi"

"Yes?"

"Get off" she blink a few times and got off of him. Akemi got up and wipe off the dirt.

"So how was your day?" Naomi asked.

"Huh?" Akemi look down "Oh, it was ok"

"So who's on your team?" she asked as they started to walk home.

"Ryu and Sumiko Takashi" he said.

"Who's your sensei?" she asked next.

"Are you gonna ask questions the whole way home?" Akemi ask looking down at his little sister.

"Nope, who's your sensei?" she ask again.

Akemi sigh "Father is,"

"Dad is your sensei?" Naomi asked surprise.

"Yes".

They kept walking to their house not noticing that someone was spying on them from the roof of the houses, Akemi got a feeling that something was wrong and turn to the roof of the building. No one was there, he frown swearing he felt someone watching them from there.

"Akemi is everything all right?" Naomi asked looking at her older brother.

"Yah, don't worry about it, lets just go" he said and they left.

* * *

Now who can that misterious being be? its... as if id tell you ;D you'll soon find out that's all im going to say. now what do you think so far? Why do you think Natsumi is being such a bitch around her twin sister? and why is Akemi and Daisuke in a fight, a really bad one may i say. You'll all find out very soon...

Please leave a comment.


End file.
